leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store for Harrowing 2015: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: N/A League of Legends Champions ; * **Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 9 seconds. ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Zilean generates bottled experience every 5 seconds. When he has enough bottled experience to finish an ally's level, he can right-click them to impart it (1000 range), with Zilean also gaining the same amount. Zilean cannot impart bottled experience while in combat or to targets in combat. * **Improved attach logic. **Tweaked animation timing. **New particle effect for when the bomb binds to a target. Items * Nothing to report. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ; * **Wolf can now hunt , which will continue beyond 6 stacks. ;Soon * **Just shy of Sion-tier. ** the only ability staying, at least without substantial changes. * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. ;Pre-Season 2015 *Marksman Reworks (similar scope to the Juggernaut rework). **Base stat/growth sweep across all marksmen. **Bunch of new skills/mechanics. **Almost full overhaul to items - more slot competition. ***Some new ones. ***Some modified old ones. *** update. ***Updates to critical strike items. ** - Improve downtime early game for opponents to react to her; improve her niche's relevance lategame, likely with changes to trap/net. ** / - Too much overlap in playstyle and strengths/weaknesses ** ** ** - Includes long overdue bug fixes. ** * - Probably removed. * - More upgrades. With that said: Riot doesn't want it to become something that must be purchased first by supports or something cost efficient enough we see it in every lane. ;Skins *The Victorious skin of Season 2015 will go to . Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:V4.20 Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed